


look up, out of your window

by shushx



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushx/pseuds/shushx
Summary: an early morning with two sleepy boys, both in love and wanting some good-morning-sex.





	look up, out of your window

mornings.

mornings were lazy and sweet, and the duo's favorite part about tour. whether it was them going out to eat, or taking a short walk around whatever city they were in, even just eating cereal and watching a movie- it was quiet, it was domestic, and it was lovely. 

but then there were other mornings. mornings where the previous night had included tyler and josh collapsing in the same bed from sheer exhaustion, tangling themselves in the same sheets because neither wanted to be alone, or when they found themselves sweating and panting and moaning as close as they could be to each other before they collapsed and fell asleep. 

both prefered sleeping together, and at least waking up with some company. 

it was one of those mornings, and josh was elated. the previous night had been slow, comforting kisses and quiet affirmations, accompanied by cuddling and josh playing with tyler's hair. they fell asleep tangled, and somehow overnight, they had unraveled so tyler was resting his head on josh's bare chest, the rest of him pressed up to josh's side. tyler's right arm was wrapped around josh, an anchor. 

josh was an early riser, but he didn't mind watching tyler sleep and play with his hair absent-mindedly, waiting for the younger to wake up. josh used this time to ponder, to think. what were they? they weren't dating of course, tyler was married for christ's sake. josh always felt a pang of guilt thinking about debby, and tyler always felt awful thinking about jenna. but they both knew they didn't feel like this with either, and they didn't want to let go. they were best friends who were in love with each other and couldn't do much about it. so, they enjoyed moments like this where they didn't worry about it.

seven thirty a.m., the sun was filtering through the hotel room's blinds, cascading over the pair as tyler slowly woke up. this was unusual, josh was always awake before the one sleeping on his chest or pressing kisses to his neck, but tyler was glad. he looked up at josh from his resting place on his ribcage, seeing the sprinkle of freckles on his shoulders and across his nose. the sun caught his eyelashes in it's golden haze, his curly dark-brown hair begging to have hands run through it. tyler almost reached up, but instead snuggled deeper into the drummer and sighed. 

tyler used to call josh 'sunshine boy' because of times like this. he glowed in the golden light, and when he woke up, it was lazy and it was messy, but it was quiet and beautiful and unique. 

the white sheet and extra blankets brought on tour as a reminder of home were in bunches and folds cascading on the matress. tyler brought the blanket up just a little to drape over him and josh, but josh stirred.

"g'mornin', beautiful," tyler mumbled, his voice still gravelly and soft. josh rubbed his eyes before tightening his grip around the younger and yawning.

"and good morning to you too, ty."

tyler grinned and leaned up for a peck on josh's lips. josh groaned and ran his hands through tyler's hair, a beg for another kiss. he got what he wanted, when tyler leaned in for a deeper and longer kiss than the first.

"so, so beautiful. love you." josh was just mumbling and rambling, anything that came to mind. he was overwhelmed with this gorgeous boy on top of him, with pretty pink lips and tan skin and lovely eyelashes and soft hair. tyler let out a delicate whine and slowly let josh turned him so he was no longer on top of the drummer, but lying underneath him with his legs tangled around josh's hips.

"wanna go slow. you're so pretty, ty." 

that was enough for tyler to hear, to remind himself how absolutely in love he was. josh leaned lower to press sloppy kisses on tyler's neck and collarbones, leading a trail down his chest until he was pressing kiss after kiss on tyler's lower stomach. the sweatpants were inched off his lower hips.

at times like this, the younger's head was swimming with all the feelings and sensations of joshua in between his legs and sinking teeth into shoulders, but his head was still so fuzzy with the early morning haze- every sense was greater and every single touch sent waves of exhilaration through him. 

josh moved lover, now in between tyler, quietly reaching over to pop the cap on the familiar bottle lying on the hotel bedside.

"so tight, baby." tyler loved the praise, he loved being lavished in attention on days like this- tyler was the #1 priority. josh wanted his love to feel amazing and loved and all around like damn treasure. 

josh worked his fingers, slowly pumping and reaching for something not quite there as tyler chases the sensation and writhed and arched on the ruffled bedsheets underneath. 

when josh pulled out his digits and backed up for a second, tyler started to turn over onto his stomach, before josh stopped him and turned him on his back.  
"wanna see my ty." a slow kiss was pressed to his forehead, and josh aligned with tyler, then pressing in to the hilt, his head on the man benath him's shoulder.  
"baby. baby, move." joshua listened, the world outside just starting to wake up as the two boys completely infatuated with each other sat up in their room, sweaty bodies tangled and rocking back and forth with short words of praise and affection, pants of encouragement where exchanged. the golden sun cast on them both, josh's hand working and hips snapping. tyler's hands were rubbing up and down and up and down his chest, stopping for pinches and flicks of the sensitive spots.  
it wasn't a "quick fuck", it wasn't degrading, it wasn't kinky- it was making love, short and simple. two boys, in love, as close as they could get.

"ty- ty i'm close-" josh rocked again and tyler let out a groan, followed by a more feminine moan than he'd care to admit. tyler pinched again at his nipple, biting his lip and looking up at josh.

"me too, baby." josh pressed their lips together, biting on tyler's bottom lip, kisses on the side of the mouth and moaning into teeth and tounge. 

"i'm... i'm- fuck josh-" tyler bucked up, his hands digging into josh's back. josh couldn't take it- the pulsating and contracting, the heat and hearing tyler, the fingers on his back and his pretty little mouth- 

he was rocking into tyler again before sputtering to a stop and groaning into tyler's mouth, letting go into tyler. 

the boys had cleaned up, the busy sold forgotten below them. the only thing on both of their minds were the other.

tyler had gotten up, pulling on boxers and sweatpants, lying on the other bed provided in the room before responding to the inevitable "good morning love :) makin' my way over to you and joshie's room" text from his wife, messing up the other bed's sheets as he burrowed in them. the door unlocked with the slide of a keycard, and opened with a soft creak. 

"good morning, boys. good morning, ty." jenna kisses tyler quickly on the cheek, waving at josh.

"how my rock stars sleep?" tyler grinned and shook his head. "not bad, jen." 

josh laughed. and stuffed his face in a pillow. 'i made our with your husband...all night', he longed to say. 

"i knew it was a good idea to let you too have some guy time. it was nice being able to relax and not have a pouncing ty on me." jenna smiled.

"jen, you always have the best ideas." tyler felt the sparkle in his eye, and glanced at josh, seeing he was grinning, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a lil something, i hope it was bearable. early morning fluffy sweet sex >>  
> love my two loverboys- also, just a note, live jenna too!!  
> i kinda want to do a jenna/josh/tyler smut...how does that sound? that'd be comin' out later though, a little fic is coming out before :)


End file.
